


Silly Assumption

by recillianfray



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Contract, Count, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Marquis - Freeform, Sweet Devil, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recillianfray/pseuds/recillianfray
Summary: Marquis Alfred Jones, a man of unbelievable pride in his esteemed legacy, is enamored by Count Arthur Kirkland. For someone who boasts and preens over his accomplishments, it’s a weird sight to see Alfred persistently chase the count who stubbornly refuses his advances and shuts him down in front of a crowd. His masochistic behavior makes the people conclude that he is under Arthur's will. But is that really the case?





	

Marquis Alfred Jones, a man of unbelievable pride in his esteemed legacy, is enamored by Count Arthur Kirkland. For someone who boasts and preens over his accomplishments, it’s a weird sight to see Alfred persistently chase the count who stubbornly refuses his advances and shuts him down in front of a crowd. His masochistic behavior causes the people to create rumors of their relationship.

Fledgling Jones and Vampire Lord Kirkland?

Alfred being the slave and Arthur his master?

Perhaps, a blackmail was proposed by the mischievous count and Alfred agreed to cooperate.

To Alfred, those rumors go through the other ear as he is genuinely bewitched by Count Kirkland. He didn’t know why and how it began but the moment they met that night in the gala: Alfred was numb from the impact of their encounter. He was intoxicated by the thought of Arthur being in his vicinity. He wanted to have him. That is why he constantly welcomes the noble to his manor, piquing the interests of nosy maids and butlers.

“It’s truly a great pleasure to see you again, Count Kirkland.” Alfred gestured the other blonde to a vacant seat.

The count nodded, ignoring the savoring gaze of the Marquis. “Indeed, likewise. I do enjoy your company.”

Arthur rolled his eyes knowing that that was a lie told out of being courteous to the host. He made sure those blue eyes were looking closely at him, assuring that he does not enjoy the other's company. He glanced back to find that the cheerful man is still keeping a good façade. His pride was just as persistent as his gawking over him. The count felt repulsed and simultaneously amused by the endeavor.

They settled onto their seats, legs crossed and their hands nearly grazing as they reach for their drinks on the table. Alfred laughed endearingly as Arthur furrowed his brows from their contact. A sickening smile comes from Alfred’s lips and Arthur is once again welcomed to the cause of why he was invited to this manor.

“I’ve come to negotiate about─”

“Rejected.” Arthur interrupted and his grip tightens on his cup.

Alfred amusingly chuckled. “I haven’t finished yet. Aren’t you quite impatient?”

Arthur firmly placed his cup on the table and crossed his arms. “Your intentions have been very clear ever since I’ve entered this place. I will not accept your proposal.”

“Don’t worry I’ve changed the conditions,” Alfred shuffled closer to reach Arthur, “just for you to reconsider declining my offer.”

Arthur swirled and darted his eyes towards Alfred’s desk. A lone paper and a quill sits there with a recognizable sigil. The count returned to stare at the taller blonde who grinned.

“Read it.” Alfred didn’t suggest. He ordered.

The count rose and retrieved the paper from the table. He skimmed through the article, eyes widening as he read its contents. He bit his lip as he turned to the man─ finding that he was no longer behind.

The bewildered look in the count’s eyes made Alfred tremble. How precious this man is. How wonderful he would be under him. He would like to work with this man for the rest of his life. He wanted this human.

“So what do you say?” Alfred materialized next to the count, hand snaking over his waist. His hair no longer a sunny blonde but a cinder black. His sky blue eyes were glaring neon orbs, awaiting for his prey. His hair was tousled by the ram horns adorned at the side of his head. Alfred felt at ease to show his true self whenever Arthur’s around. “I’d like to make a deal with you, Arthur. And I have a lot to offer.”

The count struggled from the demon’s hold. To his dismay, he was only pinned against the table with his hands clawing unto the surface. He looked back at the contract he dropped on the floor, and his head was filled not with the sensual touches of the demon on his neck but the prospect of the deal. Wealth and power was a good offer at the first attempt but… **_Immortality_** : Arthur couldn’t decline.

Arthur swayed into the demon’s touch against his waist. His gaze steady at the blue orbs glowing at him. He opened his mouth, only for the demon to smirk and abruptly lock their lips.

Alfred didn’t need the count to declare his answer. He could already guess by his body language. He chuckled as he nuzzled roughly against the human’s collar, teeth sliding the fabric away to nip at his neck. Who said he was the slave? Who called him the fledgling? The demon wanted to prove the whole world wrong; they should witness the great Count Kirkland shivering before his touch.

Alfred Jones, the Demonic Overlord, under Arthur’s will? _What a silly assumption._

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. The idea just popped in my head and I had to write it to avoid another writer's block.


End file.
